


Suspended

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Napping, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Dan is sick, he'd laid down for a moment earlier, just to rest, curled around his laptop with something inane playing, and he must had drifted into a doze without meaning to. Phil must have shuffled in beside him later.





	Suspended

There is a numbness to waking when he did not know he'd been asleep. A moment of suspended placement where he wasn't sure which parts of his body were touching others. His hand flat on his own jean-clad thigh, ankles crossed, so warm that it might be uncomfortable all down one side. 

The arrangement of his limbs comes back to him in minute twitches, a flex of each of his muscles just to check where they all are and an awareness of a weight over his waist. He needs less time to understand what that is and where it comes from. 

Clarity is returning, the fog of an unintended nap lifting. His mouth is fuzzy and ill-tasting so he knows he's been out for at least a little while. He'd been alone when he fell asleep so Phil must have shuffled in afterwards. 

He blinks, catching sight of the water and tablets on the bedside table, an abandoned bowl of something, though he can't see what over the rim from this angle. His head still feels tight behind his eyes, and swallowing still produces a sharp ache in this throat. He'd laid down for a moment earlier, just to rest, curled around his laptop with something inane playing, and he must had drifted into a doze without meaning to. 

"You're up." 

Phil's voice in his ear is welcome. Deep and familiar and his breath is warm on the back of Dan's neck. 

Dan doesn't respond, mostly because he's sure his voice still won't any better than the gravelly drip of barely-there sound it had been before he'd slept. Instead he turns over, Phil's arm following the movement so that his hand is spread in the dip of Dan's back above the waistband of his sweatpants. His t-shirt has risen slightly and Phil touches the pads of his fingers into his skin with a soothing sweeping motion. Dan closes his eyes and hums. 

"That's nice." 

"Are you feeling any better?" 

Dan can hear the concern, a gentle lilt to Phil's voice that is hopeful but without forcing on to Dan any responsibility to get better. Despite him being unable to contribute to anything for the past day or so. Dan is not a burden, but Phil does wants him to be well.

"A little." 

Dan's suspicions about his voice are proved correct. It is barely more than a whisper tinged with a razor-edge. Phil moves his hand up to stroke through his hair. 

"I brought you some lunch but you were asleep." 

"Sorry."  
Phil smiles and cups Dan's jaw, a thumb sweeping over his cheekbone. 

"Don't be. I kind of joined you anyway."

Dan looks around himself to the spot where his laptop was.

"I moved it," Phil says, "It's on the side. Don't worry. Will you take some tablets, for me?" 

Dan's whine is pathetic, but he can't force any more words out around the jagged thing in his throat. 

"I know," Phil agrees, "but it's that or I'll make you leave the house and go to the doctor." 

Dan rolls his eyes and lifts his head enough to takes the glass of water offered to him and wash down the tablets Phil pushes into his hand. Swallowing is still uncomfortable but the water is cool and soothes it a little. 

Dan thinks it's time he got up. The ache in his limbs is leaden and heavy as he tries to rise from bed. He isn't tucked in among the sheets, simply laid atop of the duvet that has wrinkled and gathered under his body. 

"It's okay," Phil assures him, a gentle hand on his chest urging him back down, "Just rest for now."

Dan sighs and rests his head back down on the pillow. This time Phil slides in a bit closer, his hand coming up to pet his hair, rhythmic and comforting dragging through his curls, fingers just the right amount of pressure on his scalp to calm him. Dan lets his mind drift a little more, back to that floaty place between awake and asleep, tipping over the edge. He takes stock of all the points he's comfortable, the lax bend of his knees, one tucked up over the curve of Phil's. His arm draped casually over the dip of Phil's waist, t-shirt cotton soft under his palm. He thinks of how well they fit together, whatever the configuration, how they always make room for each other.

He lets it all become numb as the weight of sleep takes him once more. Just for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog this on Tumblr if you like](http://jestbee.tumblr.com/post/171798647877/fic-suspended)
> 
>  
> 
> Part of the Phandomficfest's napping day flash fic fest


End file.
